


Is There Somewhere

by charlotte_dawn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Detectives, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealous Lexa, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, cop lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_dawn/pseuds/charlotte_dawn
Summary: “Do you have to leave already?" Clarke asks.They’re still tangled in the sheets. Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s chest.“I do… sorry,” Lexa whispers.Lexa is a cop, Clarke is a doctor. They meet at a coffee shop when they go almost every day before work. As days go by they get to know each other a little and the chemistry between them is unquestionable.One day, Lexa and Clarke have sex in a hotel room. It's supposed to be a one-time thing and although they will try not to, feelings will get in the way.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this goIs there somewhere you can meet me?'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railingsAnd you clutched my brain and eased my ailingInspired by Is There Somewhere by Halsey





	1. Hotel Room

 

 

“Do you have to leave already?" Clarke asks.

 

They’re still tangled in the sheets. Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s chest.

 

“I do… sorry.” Lexa whispers.

 

Clarke hesitates at first but finally she looks at Lexa. “Do you think… would you like… I mean…”

 

“Spit it out, Clarke.” Lexa smiles.

 

“Can we meet again?... would you like that?” Clarke asks.

 

“Yes, Clarke. I would like to meet you again… I’m not sure it’s the right thing, though.”

 

Clarke moves away from Lexa and sits next to her.

 

“Why?” Clarke frowns.

 

“Because…” Lexa closes her eyes. “I’m a very busy person, Clarke. My job is my life. I can’t do feelings.”

 

Clarke is disappointed. Not in Lexa, but in herself. _I’m so stupid._ She thinks. This was supposed to be a one-time thing. But…damn it, Lexa is so hot, and kind and she really knows how to listen. Clarke’s so screwed. _Okay, get yourself together, Clarke._

 

Clarke gets up and starts getting dressed. Panties. Jeans. Bra. Shirt? _Where the fuck is my shirt?._ She looks around the hotel room… nothing. Then, she looks at Lexa. She is staring. And smirking.

 

“What?” Clarke asks angry.

 

“Nothing. Do you need help?" Lexa asks with a smug look on her face.

 

“Didn’t you have to leave, Lexa?" Clarke scoffs.

 

“Oh, yeah… you’re right.” Lexa says sheepishly this time.

 

Clarke finds her shirt under the bed. Lexa gets dressed. They look at each other, not knowing what to say or do.

 

“ehm… This was nice, Clarke.”

 

“Yeah…” Clarke whispers.

 

“I guess I’ll see you around?”

 

“Sure.” Clarke is not sure if she wants to. She is not sure if she won't be able to touch her again, to kiss her…

 

Lexa leaves first so that no one sees them together. Clarke stares at the bed and tries to memorise it. She tries to memorise the smell on the sheets and the whole bedroom. She doesn’t want to forget this evening because it will never happen again.

 

//

 

Lexa closes the hotel room’s door, takes two steps and leans against the wall. _I can’t do feelings. No. No feelings, Lexa_. She repeats in her head like a mantra.


	2. Somewhere

Clarke gets home after her encounter with Lexa. It all started when that same day, after meeting almost every morning at the same coffee shop, they decided to meet later that day, and well… they ended up in a hotel room.

Now Clarke has to deal with the fact that Lexa doesn’t want to do feelings. So she gets home with a very disappointed look on her face.

Raven’s there and as soon as Clarke lies down on the couch and sighs, she sits next to her and pats her back.

 

“Bad day at work?” asks Raven

 

“No. It was fine actually… Where’s Octavia?”

 

“She’s not here yet. She’s a cop, Clarke!! Always sooo busy. Anyway, I see what you are doing, Griff! Tell me what’s wrong!”

 

Clarke stands up so fast she bumps into Raven and almost falls. She starts to pace around the living room.

 

“Oh my god! Octavia’s a cop. Lexa is a cop! I’m so stupid! How didn’t I realize sooner?”

 

“Who’s Lexa?” Raven says confused.

 

“She must know Lexa!” Clarke tells Raven.

 

“Okay, now you’re scaring me, Griff. Who the hell is that girl?”

 

“Ehm… she’s a girl I met some weeks ago at the coffee shop I always go before work.”

 

“And I find out about this now?! Am I no longer your friend? Just your roommate?” Raven says pretending to be angry.

 

“Sorry, Rae. I’ve been busy, and so have you! So don’t judge me… I’ll tell you everything.” Clarke says sitting on the couch next to Raven.

 

“Come on, spit it out! I want all the details.” Raven says excitedly.

 

“There’s not much to tell to be honest… We met at the coffee shop. I always go when I have morning shifts at the hospital, and she works nearby too. One day we started to talk and the next days we would sit and talk.” Clarke says smiling. Remembering her encounters with Lexa always does that to her.

 

“Okay. Then… what’s up with the mood you have?”

 

“Today she was in a hurry, as usual, and she couldn’t stay long, so she suggested we could meet later after work.” Clarke says while starting to feel sad again.

 

“And…?”

 

“We ended up in a hotel room. We had sex, Rae. And it was amazing. But it’s not happening again…”

 

“Why? Is she crazy? Do I need to punch her in the face?!” Raven yells.

 

“No, Raven! She’s just busy, you know… like Octavia. And She doesn’t want to do feelings.” Clarke says closing her eyes.

 

“Don’t do them, then. Can’t you just… bang? You could be friends with benefits.”

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow and shakes her head, “No, Raven. I think it’s too late for that.”

 

Octavia gets home and sees them on the couch. Clarke stands up and looks at Octavia.

 

“Hi girls! Is something wrong? Octavia asks.

 

“We were just talking about Lexa.” Raven says.

 

“Lexa? Wait…what? Lexa as in… Lexa Woods?”

 

“Is that her surname? It’s cute.” Clarke says smiling.

 

“Oh boy, you got it bad, Griff.”

 

“Shut up.” Clarke says nudging Raven’s side with her elbow.

 

“Okay, what is going on in here? Why do you know Lexa?” Octavia says with a confused look on her face.

 

Clarke tells Octavia everything about Lexa and Octavia just shakes her head when Clarke finishes.

 

Clarke looks at her and mutters, “what?”

 

“Nothing, Clarke. It’s just… she’s Lincoln’s sister. They were adopted along with Anya when they were children.”

 

“Who’s Anya?” Raven asks intrigued.

 

“She’s a cop too.” Octavia answers.

 

Raven laughs, “Jesus! What a family!”

 

“The thing is… from what I’ve heard from Lincoln, she didn’t have an easy childhood, you know? And she had a girlfriend some years ago. It didn’t end up well. So I guess she’s just cautious.” Octavia explains.

 

Clarke lies again on the couch, “Well, that doesn’t change the fact that she doesn’t want to do feelings. And I’m stupid for thinking whatever we had could mean something.”

 

//

 

Lexa is at the police station. She’s standing next to Anya and Lincoln in the shooting range. Lexa always has perfect aim. Except for today.

 

“Lexa, what’s wrong with you today?” Anya asks when they go out for a break.

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Lexa lies.

 

“Sure…whatever you say.”

 

Lincoln is next to Lexa. They are eating doughnuts and Lexa is quieter than usual. Lincoln looks at her and says, “Okay, definitely something’s wrong. You can tell us, Lexie. We’re your family.”

 

“I know, but don’t call me Lexie!”

 

“Okay, Lexie.” Lincoln laughs and Lexa punches him in his arm.

 

Anya watches them and rolls her eyes, “You two are like kids…”

 

Lexa sighs and prepares herself to tell them what is going on.

 

“Okay, guys… I’ve met this girl. She’s a doctor and she is beautiful and nice. We had sex yesterday and now I can’t stop thinking about it. But I just… I can’t do feelings.”

 

Lincoln takes a look at Anya, who is in shock staring at Lexa. Lexa sighs and points at Anya, “See? That’s why I didn’t want to tell you anything.” She starts leaving but Lincoln grabs her arm.

 

“No, wait! It’s okay, Lexa. You can do feelings. In fact, you should! It’s been a long time since… you know.”

 

Lincoln pokes Anya’s arm and she comes back to life and says, “Yeah, Lexa… You deserve to be happy with someone again. Just be careful, okay?”

 

“I said I CAN’T!” Lexa yells and leaves.

 

_//_

 

Days go by and Clarke doesn’t come back to the coffee shop because of her shifts at the hospital. Then, on Monday morning, Clarke has a morning shift again and she goes get a coffee at the coffee shop.

She’s standing in line at the counter when someone opens the door. Clarke turns to look and she freezes. Lexa. Lexa is there. _Oh my god… play it cool, Clarke._

Lexa freezes too and looks at Clarke. For a moment that it seems an eternity, they stand there, staring at each other… until the barista calls Clarke.

Clarke is so nervous she almost spills the coffee on the counter. She turns again and Lexa is still there, looking at her.

 

Clarke looks at her and smiles, “Hi.”

 

“Hi, Clarke.”

 

“How are you?”

 

“I’m fine. And you?”

 

“Great.” _Such a liar, Clarke_. Clarke thinks.

 

Lexa smiles, “That’s good. Take care, Clarke. See you.”

_That damn smile. Those green eyes, and those lips, and those legs for days and-STOP IT, CLARKE!_

 

“You… you too, Lexa. Bye.”

 

Lexa goes to order her coffee and Clarke leaves the coffee shop.

 

//

 

“Come on, Clarke, you need to have some fun. We are going out tonight.” Raven says while she eats the last slice of pizza.

 

“No, Rae. Thanks, but I’m tired.”

 

Octavia shakes her head and says, “I’m tired too, but we are going out tonight. It’s the first night in ages we are all free.”

 

“That’s true… Fiiine, but just for a bit.”

 

“Sure, Jan.”

 

“Raven!” Clarke yells but starts laughing one second later.

//

 

Two hours later Clarke is wearing a black dress showing her beautiful curves and her hair is thrown over one shoulder. She, Octavia and Raven enter the bar and order some drinks. When they are about to drink the third round of shots Octavia shouts, “Look who’s there!! My Lincoln!... and Anya… oh my, and Lexa! Clarke, Lexa is here!”

 

This time, Clarke spills the shot on the counter, “What the fuck, Octavia! I need to hide!”

 

Raven drinks her shot in one gulp and says, “No way, Griff,” She looks at Octavia, “it’s time you make some introductions.”

 

//

 

When Lincoln sees Octavia, she beckons him. Anya and Lexa follow him. As they are approaching the girls, Lexa sees Clarke and she stops in her tracks but Lincoln notices and asks,

 

“What’s wrong, Lexa?”

 

“That girl over there, the blonde one… She’s Clarke.”

 

“How do you know Clarke?”

 

“She is the girl I met at the coffee shop, you idiot!”

 

“That’s great, Lexie! She’s Octavia’s best friend! You should have told me her name sooner!”

 

“I can’t do this. I have to go.”

 

“Come on, don’t be rude! Besides, I wanna introduce you to my girlfriend. It’s about time!”

 

 “Lincoln, we see her at work every day. We know who she is.”

 

“Still… I want to introduce her as my girlfriend.” Lincoln says smiling.

 

“Gross.” Lexa says.

 

Anya decides to join the conversation, “Lexie, come on, it’ll be fine.” She says smirking.

  

Lexa looks angrily at Lincoln and Anya, “Do not call me Lexie!”

 

“Alright, alright… let’s go.” Lincoln says smiling.

 

//

 

Clarke doesn’t know what to do, she just can’t stop looking at her. She looks gorgeous in a dark blue dress with a slip up her side.

 

“So… these are my roommates and best friends, Raven and Clarke.” Octavia says to the siblings.

 

They all say “hi” and decide to take another round of shots. Clarke sees Lexa approaching her and she can’t even breathe.

//

 

Lexa is trying to decide whether to approach Clarke or not. _I told her no feelings. I can’t do this. God, but she looks so beautiful and… I can’t be rude. Yeah, that’s right. I’ll just say hello. Small talk. One drink and I’ll leave._

 

“Hello, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiles, “Hi, Lexa.”

 

//

 

An hour later, they are dancing together. They have taken too many shots and so they are pretty drunk. As they’re dancing they can’t stop looking at each other. And everything around them fades as though they were completely alone.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke whispers to Lexa’s ear

 

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa says. Clarke sees how Lexa looks at her, with hunger.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Lexa doesn’t have to be asked twice.

 

They kiss for a long time until Clarke can’t help it and begs, “Take me somewhere.”


	3. Hotel Room 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've made some changes in chapter two about Octavia and Lexa. They know each other, but just from seeing each other at work. That's why Lincoln wants to introduce Octavia to Anya and Lexa. Although they work at the same place, they don't really know each other.
> 
> Now... I hope you like chapter 3. Let me know! Thank you!!

 

 

Deep down Clarke knows she shouldn’t have asked Lexa to take her somewhere. But alcohol runs through her veins and she can’t help it… Lexa is there and she doesn’t want to miss the chance to be like that with her again. Tomorrow she will face the consequences. Not tonight.  And Lexa seems to think the same, because she hasn’t refuse to leave the bar with her.

So here they are in a hotel room again. They decided it was better to go to a hotel since the two of them have roommates.

They enter the room and Lexa closes the door. Clarke turns around and stares at Lexa. They look at each other for a few seconds until Lexa gets closer, grabs the back of Clarke’s neck and kisses her madly.

They move while they kiss until Clarke’s legs find the bed and they pull back breathlessly. Clarke’s eyes stay locked with Lexa’s and Lexa opens her mouth to say something but finally she closes it.

 

“What, Lexa?” Clarke asks. She starts to think maybe Lexa is regretting all this.

 

“Nothing…” Lexa looks away and sighs, “We shouldn’t do this…” She looks at Clarke again.

 

“I get it, Lexa. No feelings. It’s okay. Just tonight. It’s that what you want?”

 

Lexa nods, and with that Clarke takes off her dress. Lexa is caught off-guard and gasps staring at the beautiful naked woman she has in front of her.

Clarke helps Lexa take off her dress. They remove their underwear and they lie on the bed. Lexa positions herself on top of Clarke and they kiss slowly and softly for a few moments until Clarke starts to writhe her hips to find some friction. Lexa grins and moves her hands, roaming Clarke’s body. Clarke arches her body into her hands and Lexa slips her tongue between her lips eliciting a moan from Clarke.

 

Clarke opens her eyes and looks at her, “Lexa, please.” Clarke whispers.

 

Lexa obliges and descends her hand down Clarke’s body until she reaches the center. Clarke shuts her eyes and moans, arms clinging to Lexa’s back.

Clarke spreads her legs as wider as she can and Lexa fits two fingers inside her, thrusting at a slow pace until Lexa notices Clarke needs more, so with a couple of fast thrusts Clarke comes moaning her name.

 

They stay still for a few moments. The only sound in the room is Clarke’s heavy breathing as she recovers.

 

When Clarke is able to speak and move she glances at Lexa and smiles, “Thanks for that.”

 

Lexa chuckles and says, “You are welcome, Clarke.”

 

“Now it’s my turn.” Clarke says as she wiggles her eyebrows.

 

//

 

“I should leave.”

 

“Lexa, it’s three in the morning. Let’s just sleep here.” Clarke says

 

Lexa sighs, “Okay. Good night, Clarke.”

 

“Good night.”

 

They fall asleep keeping the distance between themselves but when Clarke wakes up, she is lying on her side and she can feel Lexa’s arm around her waist. She feels so good.  And sore, but sated.

She doesn’t want to move; she just wants to be like this forever. But then Lexa stirs and removes her arm from Clarke’s waist.

 

Lexa sighs and gets up but Clarke turns around, “Lexa, please…stay.” Clarke says.

 

“I have to leave, Clarke. I’ve work to do.”

 

Clarke sits on the bed and huffs, “No, you don’t, Lexa.” 

 

Lexa comes back to bed and sits next to Clarke, “I’m sorry… I just… I can’t do this.”

 

“Why?” Clarke frowns, “What happened to you, Lexa?”

 

“I lost someone… because of my job. I’m always so busy, Clarke. Sometimes I don’t come back home for days. You don’t understand now, but if we start something you will get tired eventually.” Lexa explains looking down.

 

“Lexa, I’m a doctor. I often sleep in the hospital. Believe me… I understand.”

 

Lexa gets up again and starts to get dressed, “It’s not just that, Clarke. I can’t get distracted… I need to focus... I… I’m sorry but I have to leave, and we can’t do this anymore.”

 

Clarke looks at her but no words come out of her mouth, so Clarke just blinks and looks away trying to hold back the tears that threaten to flood her eyes.

 

When Lexa is ready to leave she approaches the bed and says, “I’m really sorry, Clarke. You are amazing… but now it’s not the right time. Maybe someday you and I…” Clarke looks at her expectantly but Lexa gets quiet.

 

Clarke doesn’t know where it comes from but suddenly she just feels anger, “Get out, Lexa.”

 

Lexa nods and leaves.

 

//

 

Lexa gets home from the hotel and as soon as she enters she goes directly to her bedroom. Anya hears Lexa’s door shut and she frowns. She exits her bedroom and knocks at Lexa’s door, “Hey Lex! Everything alright?”

 

No answer.

 

“Lexa, you okay? Open the door.”

 

“I’m fine, Anya. I’m tired, I’m gonna rest a bit. I have to be at work in 3 hours.” Lexa replies after a few seconds.

 

Anya decides it’s best to let her be and she comes back to her room.

 

Meanwhile, in Lexa’s bedroom, Lexa lies on her bed. Eyes closed. Tears on her face.

 

She falls asleep.

 

//

 

_“Lexa, I can’t do this… I barely see you. You’re never home.”_

_“I’m sorry, Costia. You know I love you… I’m trying my best, but I just got the job and I have to prove I’m worth it.”_

_“You have to do that by working 24/7? I’m sorry, Lexa… this is it. We’re done.”_

_“No, babe…please, don’t do this…Costia, please.”_

_“I’ve told you so many times, Lexa. But you just don’t care or listen… I… I need to tell you something.”_

_“Yes, tell me… Is there anything I can do to fix this?_

_“Lex… I’ve met someone… his name’s Roan. We were just friends at first, but he’s always there for me… he listens…I like him and he likes me. I’m sorry this has to end like this, Lexa. I just want to be happy. And Roan makes me happy.”_

 

Lexa blinks awake and wipes her tears. She was dreaming… But it wasn’t a dream. It was a memory.

 

//

When Clarke gets home Octavia and Raven are there waiting for her. They just want all the details of Clarke’s night. But obviously Clarke is not in the mood.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it… I don’t want to talk about Lexa ever again.” Clarke says while she opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

 

“I’m going to kill that bitch. Octavia, she lives with Lincoln, right? Tell me where she lives!” Raven yells.

 

Octavia rolls her eyes and ignores her.

 

“Clarke, you know you can talk to us whenever you want.”

 

“I know, Octavia. Thanks.” Clarke tries to smile. “I got a hangover…so I’m going to bed. See ya later.”

 

Clarke lies on the bed and tries to sleep. But she just can’t. She can’t stop thinking about Lexa and her damn stubbornness. _Why is she like this?... oh wait, what if… what if she doesn’t like me like that? What if she doesn’t like me like that and she doesn’t want to hurt my feelings?_

Clarke comes to the conclusion that maybe, apart from being so busy, Lexa is not interested in her and she doesn’t like Clarke enough to have a relationship. Therefore, she is determined to forget Lexa, no matter what.

 

//

 

Four hours later, Lexa is in her office at the police station doing some paperwork. Someone knocks, “come in,” Lexa says.

 

The door opens and Lexa looks up to see Octavia looking very angry, “What did you do to her, Lexa?”

 

“Excuse me?” Lexa frowns.

 

“What did you do to Clarke!?"

 

“Nothing! Mind your business, Octavia.”

 

“She’s my best friend!”

 

Lexa sighs and looks down, “I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt her. That’s why I told her we need to stop seeing each other. I don’t want to have a relationship with anyone.”

 

“Well… You will have to suck it up and behave, Lexa. Next week Lincoln and I are throwing a party and you two are invited.”

 

“I can’t see her, Octavia. Don’t you get it?”

 

“Then don’t get near her in the first place. I saw you yesterday. You were the one who started talking to her.”

 

Lexa sighs and closes her eyes, “You’re right. It won’t happen again.”

 

//

 

Octavia exits Lexa’s office and bumps into Lincoln.

 

“Hi, love.” Octavia says as she pushes up to her toes to kiss him.

 

“Hi, beautiful. Hey, I’ve been checking the guest list on my phone. You added a girl called Niylah a few minutes ago. Who is she?”

 

“Oh, she’s a nice girl I think Clarke might want to meet.” Octavia smirks.

 


	4. The party

 

 

“So…when’s this party you’re talking about?” Clarke asks. She’s sitting on the couch with Octavia while they watch _Friends_.

 

“Next Saturday. It’s going to be great, Clarkie! Bellamy’s bar is awesome.” Octavia answers excitedly.

 

“Who’s gonna be there?”

 

“Just some friends of Lincoln’s, Raven, Bell…”

 

Clarke looks at Octavia suspiciously, “Family members?”

 

Octavia sighs, “Yes, Clarke… I’m sorry, but Lexa is gonna be there. But you don’t have to talk to her. Just ignore her. Besides, you’ll be busy, I promise you that” Octavia states.

 

“Busy?... Why?” Clarke frowns.

 

“Niylah, a friend of mine, will be there.”

 

“So…?”

 

“So you’ll get to meet her.” Octavia wiggles her eyebrows looking at Clarke.

 

“Why would I want to meet her?” Clarke asks, confused.

 

“Cause she’s really nice…you’ll see.” Octavia grins.

 

“Are you trying to set me up with this girl?

 

“Maybe?” Octavia smirks.

 

“Octavia…don’t. I’m fine being single.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes and ignores her.

 

//

 

Lexa is in the shooting range when Monty approaches. She sees him so she removes her earmuffs.

 

“Good morning, Officer Woods. The Chief needs you in her office.”

 

“Thanks, Green. I’ll be there in a minute.” Lexa removes her shooting glasses and leaves the shooting range.

 

When she gets to the Chief’s office she knocks on the door and comes in when the Chief tells her to do so.

 

“Good morning, Chief.” Lexa says.

 

“Good morning, Officer Woods,” Indra says. She points at a chair in front of her desk. “Take a seat, please”

 

Lexa sits down and looks at Indra, “Is anything wrong, Chief?"

 

“We got a new case. A girl is missing, Woods. I want you to be in charge of this investigation.” Indra says in a serious tone.

 

Lexa is surprised, she can’t believe it. _In charge of an investigation!_

 

“Thank you, Chief. I’ll try my best.”

 

“I know, and that’s why I trust you. You’re really close to a promotion, Woods. You’ll be a detective in no time. Let’s see how you do it with this case,” Indra says, handing Lexa a folder, “You have there all the information we’ve got so far. She disappeared yesterday. Left home to go to high school in the morning, but she didn’t come back. You have to find her, Alexandria.”

 

Lexa is going to speak but Indra says, “No time to waste. Choose a team and get to work.”

 

“Yes, Chief. Thank you.” Lexa stands up and leaves Indra’s office.

 

_Oh my god! Alright, Lexa… focus. You need a team. Lincoln, Anya… Octavia? Lincoln says she’s a good cop too. Alright. Let’s do this!_

Lexa is really excited. She’s in charge of a very important case and Indra told her she will be a detective really soon. This is Lexa’s dream and she will do anything to solve the case and find the girl.

 

//

 

“Listen up, guys! A girl is missing. Charlotte. 14 years old. Her parents haven’t seen her since yesterday. She left home to go to high school but she didn’t get there or come home.” Lexa informs the cops sitting in front of her.

 

Then, she looks at Octavia and Anya, “Blake and Woods, you will go to the local high school and ask the teachers and principal. Any detail can be vital,” Lexa looks at Monty and Jasper now, “Green and Jordan, you will check all the cameras in town and if any person has got out of jail lately,” she addresses Lincoln, “you and I will visit her parents and ask them a few questions. That’s it. Get to work!” Lexa closes the folder and looks at Anya and Lincoln as they approach her.

 

“Congrats, little sister. You’re gonna nail this case.” Anya says, smiling.

 

“Thanks, Anya. But what’s important right now is to find the girl.”

 

Anya rolls her eyes and Lincoln says, “Of course! But you should be happy too, this is your first case.”

 

“I am happy, Lincoln… but I’ll celebrate when we find the girl. Now let’s get to work!”

 

//

 

A few days later Lexa gets home at two in the morning. She’s tired and very stressed out. After days looking for the girl they’ve got nothing. Not a clue. And Lexa is starting to get desperate. She grabs a glass and pours some whiskey. She drinks it in one sitting and closes her eyes. She’s so exhausted. She spends all day going from one place to another, asking people and looking for clues. Later in the evening she sits in her office and checks all the information they have so far. And they still have nothing relevant.

She sits on a stool, closes her eyes and covers her face with her hands. She tries no to think about the case for a second. She knows she has to disconnect from work but she’s so busy… She’s trying to quiet her mind and then… She thinks about Clarke. She hasn’t seen her since the last time they slept together, and although she’s been immersed in her work, Clarke is always on her mind. And she misses her, she misses bumping into her at the coffee shop and talking for a few minutes. She misses her smile and her blue eyes, her pale skin and her voice…

 

Anya appears in the kitchen and sighs, “What are you doing?”

 

“Lexa jumps surprised, “Jesus, Anya… I… nothing… I’m not doing anything. I just got home.” Lexa stands up from the stool and goes wash the glass.

 

Anya stares at her, worried, “Lexa, you shouldn’t work that long… Don’t be in the office until so late, it’s useless”

 

Lexa finishes washing the glass and turns to Anya, “it’s not useless, Anya. I’m missing something… I have to find out what it is. We have to find the girl.”

 

“If you don’t rest and disconnect from work, you won’t be able to find out anything. Look at you, you’re exhausted!” Anya says, visibly angry.

 

Lexa ignores her and goes to her bedroom.

 

//

 

When Clarke gets to the party at Bellamy’s bar she can’t help but think that Lexa will be there. She’s nervous. Last time she saw her, Lexa told her they couldn’t see each other anymore, so she decided she had to forget about Lexa and move on. Clarke was really mad at first, but now that she knows she’s seeing her tonight she feels certain excitement. It’s stupid, because she knows nothing will happen today. Not today. Not ever. So she chastises herself. _Move on, Clarke!_

When she enters the bar with Raven and Octavia, Lincoln and Anya are already there. Octavia hugs Lincoln and kisses him, then she asks, “Where’s Lexa? Don’t tell me she’s still at the police station.”

 

“She told us she would be late. I just can’t with her.” Lincoln says, exasperated.

 

Clarke tries not to pay attention to the conversation. The least she knows about Lexa, the better; so she looks around the bar. She sees a blonde entering the bar and approaching them.

 

“Hi, Octavia.”

 

“Hey, Niylah! How you doing?” Octavia says and hugs her.

 

Octavia introduces Niylah to Lincoln, Anya, Raven and especially Clarke.

 

Niylah looks at Clarke smiling and says, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Clarke says politely.

 

They start a conversation and the rest of the group go get some drinks. Clarke finds Niylah really nice and attractive. However, she can’t help but compare her to Lexa all the time.

She’s funny, though, and soon she is laughing at her jokes.

 

//

 

Two hours later Lexa gets to the party. As she enters the bar, the first person she sees is Clarke. She’s with a blonde girl. They’re close to each other and they are laughing. Lexa freezes. _I shouldn’t have come. Shit._ She’s going to leave when Lincoln sees her and grabs her arm, “Where are you going? You just got here!”

 

“I’m tired, Lincoln. I’m sorry but I shouldn’t have come.”

 

Lincoln notices she’s still looking at Clarke and Niylah. He puts his arm around her shoulder and says, “I’m sorry, Lex… Listen, what you see doesn’t mean anything, alright?”

 

“It’s fine, Linc. She’s better off without me.”

 

Lincoln sighs and says, “Let’s get you a drink.” Lincoln leads Lexa to the bar counter.

 

//

 

As Lexa and Lincoln get through the crowd, Clarke sees Lexa. Niylah keeps talking but Clarke doesn’t pay attention to her. She just can’t take her eyes off of Lexa. And Niylah notices.

 

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Niylah asks.

 

Clarke blinks and looks at Niylah, “Uhm…yes… I’m fine. Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

//

 

Some hours later, Lexa is sitting on a stool, drinking. Anya approaches her and says, “Alright, Lex… stop drinking.”

 

Lexa looks at her and sips more whiskey. Anya takes the glass off of Lexa’s hand and glares at her, “Are you stupid or what?”

 

“Leave me alone, Anya.”

 

Anya is going to answer when Raven appears, “Hey you! You let me alone back there. You owe me a dance!” Raven tells Anya.

 

Anya rolls her eyes and looks at Lexa, who is watching them with an amused expression on her face.

Lexa chuckles and says, “I’m fine, Anya. I won’t drink anymore. Promised.”

 

Anya and Raven leave and Lexa sits there, not knowing what to do. She tries to see Clarke in the crowd. She is not alone with Niylah now; more people are with them. Lexa is drunk and she should know that when she’s drunk she does things she will regret later. She decides to go greet Clarke but just when she stands up, Clarke and Niylah leave the bar.

Lexa freezes. _They’re leaving together. Great._ Lexa knows she shouldn’t feel like this. She was the one who chose not to have a relationship with Clarke. Now she can’t do anything. But oh, she does feel jealousy crawling all over her. She orders another drink.

 

//

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay a little bit longer?” Niylah asks Clarke outside the bar.

 

“No, sorry, but I’m too tired. Long day at work.” Clarke answers as she hears a car approaching. “That’s my uber. Nice to meet you, Niylah.” Clarke says.

 

“Nice to meet you, Clarke” Niylah says smiling. She walks away.

 


	5. Workaholic

 

**_Some weeks ago:_ **

_Clarke is at the coffee shop grabbing her coffee and when she turns around to look for a free table she bumps into Lexa. The brunette is distracted looking at her phone so she doesn’t see Clarke, and so when they bump into each other, Clarke’s coffee is spilled on her shirt._

_“Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” Lexa exclaims._

_“It’s okay. Don’t worry!” Clarke smiles._

_Clarke picks up a napkin from a table and tries to clean her shirt._

_“God, I’m such a mess. I really am sorry. Let me buy you another one.” Lexa says._

_Lexa approaches the counter and orders two coffees. One for her and the other one for Clarke. Clarke follows her and hears what Lexa has ordered._

_Clarke looks perplexed and surprised, “How do you know my coffee order?”_

_Lexa looks at her and blushes, “Uhm… Well, I hear you ordering it almost every day, so…” Lexa says sheepishly and looking away._

_Clarke grins and states, “I thought you never noticed me, you always look so busy checking your phone.”_

_“Oh, well, of course I did.” Lexa smirks. “I’m Lexa, by the way.”_

_“I’m Clarke.”_

_They shake hands, “Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Lexa says._

_“Nice to meet you, too.”_

_They stare at each other for a moment until the barista calls Lexa._

_Lexa hands Clarke her coffee, “Thank you so much,” Clarke says. Clarke hesitates but finally asks, “Would you like to sit for a bit?... If you’re not in a hurry, I mean.” Clarke says, suddenly shy._

_Lexa looks at her for a moment and then smiles and nods, “Yes, I would like that.”_

_They sit down and both look shy and nervous. Clarke dares to speak first, “So, you’re a cop.” Clarke says looking and pointing at Lexa’s uniform._

_“Yes. I’m an officer now, but I want to be a detective,” Lexa explains. “What about you?”_

_“I’m a doctor.” Clarke answers._

_“Wow… that’s impressive.” Lexa smiles._

_“Why? I don’t look like I can be a doctor?”_

_“No! Don’t get me wrong! I mean… I think you have to be very brave to be a doctor, you know? Saving lives, healing people… It’s got to be tough sometimes, right? So, I admire it.” Lexa explains._

_“Yes, it can be tough. But just like being a cop. You can also save lives… and protect people.”_

_Lexa is going to answer when her phone buzzes. She checks it and shakes her head, “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.” Lexa apologizes. “It was nice to meet you, Clarke. See you?”_

_Clarke grins and says, “Of course! Nice to meet you, too.”_

_Lexa stands up, “Goodbye, Doctor.” Lexa smirks._

_“Bye, Officer.” Clarke says, chuckling._

_Clarke watches her as she leaves. ‘Damn’, she thinks._

 

//

****

**_Some days after the party:_ **

Clarke is standing outside the coffee shop, recalling the first time she spoke with Lexa. Then, she enters and sees Niylah there. She comes near her and greets her, “Hi, Niylah! What are you doing here?”

 

“Hey! Well, I wanted to try that amazing cappuccino from this place that you told me.” Niylah answers.

 

Clarke orders her coffee and they decide to sit down and talk for a bit.

 

“So… we could do this again.” Niylah suggests.

 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Clarke asks, narrowing her eyes.

 

“If you want it to be a date, yes… If you don’t, it’s fine, Clarke. We can do it just as friends.” Niylah explains honestly.

 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Clarke replies. And in that moment she hears the door open and glances at it to see Lexa coming in.

 

//

 

Lexa needs a coffee as soon as possible because she only slept three hours last night and she can’t even function. So she decides to go to the coffee shop and when she enters, the first person she sees is Clarke. With that girl from the party. She wants to avoid them, but there’s no way to get to the counter without passing next to them. And Clarke has already seen her, and she’s looking at her. Lexa takes a breath and approaches Clarke and Niylah.

 

“Hello, Clarke.” Lexa nods.

 

Clarke looks nervous and tries to smile, “Hi, Lexa.”

 

Then, Niylah looks at Lexa and introduces herself, “Hi, I’m Niylah. You must be Lincoln’s sister, right? I’m a friend of Octavia’s.”

 

Lexa blinks, clears her throat and says, “Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.”

 

Lexa looks away, thinking a way to get away from this awkward moment when Niylah speaks again, “Anyway, I should get going. See you, Clarke. And nice to meet you, Lexa.”

 

Niylah stands up and leaves. Lexa looks at Clarke, “I need to get my coffee, I’m in a hurry… Excuse me.” She’s going to leave but Clarke speaks, “Please, Lexa. Could you sit down for a minute?”

 

Lexa sighs, “Okay, but let me get that coffee first. I need caffeine.”

 

//

 

When Lexa comes back they stay silent for a few minutes. Then Clarke looks at her, “You look really tired, Lexa.”

 

Lexa closes her eyes, “I can see that for myself, Clarke.”

 

“Then why don’t you do something about it? Like, I don’t know… rest, maybe?” Clarke says in an exasperated tone.  

 

“A girl is missing, Clarke. This isn’t about me. Or my job. This is about a girl that disappeared into thin air some days ago, and I am the one who has to find her. Her parents are devastated, Clarke. And they’re counting on me. And I’ve got nothing! Not a fucking clue!” Lexa says, almost yelling.

 

Clarke has never seen her like this. She looks pale, with dark circles and glistening eyes.

 

Clarke reaches out and takes her hand, “Lexa.” She whispers.

 

A tear slides down Lexa’s cheek and she closes her eyes, “I’m sorry, Clarke. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.”

 

They stay like this for a few moments while Clarke rubs Lexa’s hand with her thumb, trying to soothe her.

 

When Lexa opens her eyes, she clears her throat and removes her hand from Clarke’s. She is looking away when Clarke says, “Uhm…Lexa, about Niylah… I’m not… we’re not… we’re just friends. Not even that. We just met the other day at the party.” Clarke tries to clarify.

 

“It’s okay, Clarke. You don’t have to explain… You can do whatever you want.” Lexa says, sighing.

 

“I know, but I wanted you to know that.”

 

“She likes you, though…I’ve noticed how she looks at you. Today. And the other day.” Lexa says, not looking at Clarke. “But I get it… I mean, who wouldn’t want to be with you?” Lexa says looking down.

 

At this, Clarke gets a little angry and huffs, “You, apparently.”

 

Lexa narrows her eyes and says, like it’s obvious, “I want to. I just can’t, Clarke.”

 

Clarke can’t take it anymore so she stands up and leaves.

 

//

 

That same day in the evening, Clarke is working at the hospital. She finishes suturing a patient’s arm and then she heads to the locker room to change. There, she finds her mother taking off her scrubs.

 

“Hi, mom.” Clarke says.

 

“Hello, honey,” Abby smiles and says, “How was your day?”

 

“Long. I’ve been here since morning.” Clarke answers, visibly weary.

 

Abby looks at Clarke intently, “Is anything wrong, sweetheart?”

 

“No, mom. I’m fine.” Clarke lies.

 

“No, you’re not. You look…different. Yes, you look sad, Clarke.” Abby says, convinced.

 

Clarke’s eyes widen and she turns around to face her locker so that Abby can’t see her.

 

“I’m fine, mom… really.”

 

“Clarke, you can’t lie to me. I’m your mother, I know you. Is it about a boy… or… or a girl?”

 

Clarke turns around to face her mother this time and sighs, “Yes, mom. It’s about a girl.” Clarke says as she takes off her scrubs.

 

Abby finishes getting dressed and sits on a bench, “What happened, sweetheart?”

 

“She’s a jerk. And a workaholic.”

 

Abby chuckles, “I had the same problem with your father when we met. I was practically all day at the hospital and he would always get angry because he couldn’t see me very often.”

 

“Yeah… well, at least you did want to be with him.”

 

“What does she do for a living?” Abby asks.

 

“She’s a cop, like Octavia.”

 

“Well, honey… be patient, I’m sure she’ll come around.”

 

“I’m not so sure. She’s as stubborn as a mule.” Clarke says, irritated.

 

//

 

When Clarke gets home, Octavia and Raven are already there. They sit on the couch and talk for a bit. Clarke tells them about her morning encounter with Niylah and Lexa.

 

“I’m starting to feel sorry for her. She looks like a zombie from _The Walking Dead,_ ” Octavia says talking about Lexa, “This case is killing us, to be honest. We don’t have a damn clue.”

 

“Yeah, Anya says Lexa barely sleeps these days. Doesn’t get home from the office till 3 or 4 in the morning.” Raven adds.

 

Octavia and Clarke narrow their eyes and look at Raven, “And since when do you talk with Anya?” Clarke asks.

 

Raven blushes and answers, “Ehm… since the party? She’s nice.” Raven shrugs.

 

Octavia and Clarke start to laugh and singsong, “Raven likes Anya, Raven likes Anya!”

 

“Shut up!” Raven shouts as she grabs a cushion and throws it at them.

 

When they stop laughing Octavia asks Clarke, “So… Are you going to go on a date with Niylah?”

 

“I want to go out with her. I’m not sure if I want it to be a date, though.” Clarke answers.

 

“Okay. Just tell her. She’ll understand.”

 

//

 

Three days later, Lexa is in her office. She’s still with the same routine, so she’s still exhausted.

She’s sitting with her eyes closed and trying to ease some of the dizziness she’s having lately when suddenly Monty storms into the office, “Officer Woods, Charlotte’s bike has been found in the forest!”

 

She jumps, her eyes widen and says, “Alright, let’s go!”

 

She stands up but when she’s going to walk she feels a sharp pain in her head and then everything goes black.

 

 


	6. Take It Easy

 

 

Clarke is at the hospital. She’s in a hall looking at a patient’s test results when Doctor Harper greets her, “Hi, Clarke.”

 

Clarke smiles, “Hi, Harper. How are you?”

 

“Fine. I’ve just arrived. Night shift, so… long night, I guess.” Harper sighs. “I hope you have better plans than me.”

 

Clarke grins, “Well, yeah… I’m leaving in a few minutes. I’m hanging out with a friend.” Clarke replies.

 

Harper wiggles her eyebrows and smirks, “A friend?”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Yes, Harper. Just a friend. I met her just a few days ago at a party. She wants us to date but I’m not sure yet. I’ll go with the flow and see what happens.”

 

“Okay, okay. Have fun!” Harper says as she winks at her and leaves.

 

Clarke laughs and turns to leave. She heads to the locker room when her pager beeps. She’s needed at the ER. Clarke whines. _But I have to leave! Damn it, I’m going to be late._

 

When she gets to the ER she sees Lincoln, Anya and another young police officer with them. _What are they doing here?_ She sees a stretcher next to them but she cannot see who’s on it because it’s surrounded by nurses attending the patient. She rushes to see who’s on the stretcher and when she sees Lexa she freezes. _No. No. No._

A male nurse approaches Clarke, “Doctor Griffin, this patient’s just got here. She’s a police officer. Her co-workers say she fainted at work.” Jackson informs.

 

Clarke blinks away and tries to focus, “Okay. I got this.”

 

She approaches the stretcher and nods to Lincoln and Anya, who are visibly worried. “I’m sorry but you need to go to the waiting room.”

 

“Please take care of her.” Anya says, almost crying.

 

“I will.” Clarke promises.

 

They leave and Clarke faces Lexa, who’s still unconscious and has a wound in her head because of the fall. She takes her pulse. _Low._ She checks her pupils with a light. _Come on, Lexa._

 

Lexa has a wound in her forehead. A nurse tries to stop the bleeding, while Clarke attempts to revive her.

 

Clarke cups Lexa’s face, “Lexa, can you hear me?” She asks, trying to wake her up.

 

Clarke’s getting really nervous when her mother appears and sees her, “Clarke, what’s wrong?”

 

“She’s Lexa, mom. The girl I told you about.”

 

Clarke is about to cry and Abby can see it, “Okay, honey. Let me take it from here. Go calm down.”

 

“I’m fine, mom!” Clarke yells while she’s still checking on Lexa.

 

Abby gets really serious, “Doctor Griffin, get out. This is and order.”

 

Clarke glares at her and leaves reluctantly. When she gets to the hall she decides to call Niylah to cancel their plans.

 

//

 

Later that evening, Clarke goes to the waiting room to talk to Anya and Lincoln.

 

“Hi, guys.” Clarke says.

 

They stand up quickly and look at her, “How is she?” Lincoln asks.

 

“She’s fine. She just needs to rest. She’s really exhausted, that’s why she passed out. She needs to sleep more and take less caffeine.” Clarke states.

 

Anya breathes a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Clarke.” Anya says honestly.

 

Clarke nods, “You could see her in a bit, but I think it’s best if you go home. She needs to sleep. I’m going to spend the night here so I can take care of her. You don’t have to worry, she’ll be fine.”

 

Anya wants to stay but Lincoln convinces her to leave.

 

//

 

Clarke enters the room where Lexa is. She’s fast asleep in the hospital bed. Monitors connected to a screen cover her body, and she also has an IV to give her fluids. Clarke sits down on a chair next to the bed. She places her hand on Lexa’s and rests her head on the bed.

When she’s drifting off to sleep she feels Lexa’s hand stir. Clarke raises her head to look at Lexa and sees her opening her eyes.

 

Lexa opens her eyes and winces. “Whe-where am…where am I? Wh-what h-happened to me?” Lexa stutters as she tries to rise from the bed.

 

Then Clarke quickly places her hands on Lexa’s shoulder to stop her from rising. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re okay, Lexa. You’re in the hospital, but everything’s fine. You just need to rest. Don’t move.”

 

Lexa gives in and stops moving. She closes her eyes trying to calm herself. Clarke tries to soothe her by stroking her hand.

 

Lexa opens her eyes again and looks at the ceiling.

 

Clarke is looking at her, “What are you thinking about?” She asks.

 

“That you were right. And Anya. And Lincoln.” Lexa sighs.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t think about that now. You have to rest and take it easy from now on, okay?”

 

Lexa sighs and Clarke’s quiet for a moment. Then, she closes her eyes, “You scared us, Lexa. You scared me.” She whispers.

 

Lexa looks at her astonished, “I-I’m sorry.” She whispers.

 

“It’s okay,” Clarke smiles, “Just promise you’ll take care of yourself.” She says softly.

 

“I will, Clarke.” Lexa promises.

 

They don’t speak again and soon Lexa falls asleep. Clarke rests her head on the bed again and she also falls asleep quickly.

 

//

 

Lexa wakes up with a knock on the door. She opens her eyes and sees a doctor entering the room. She looks familiar, but she cannot recognize her. Then she notices that Clarke’s still asleep, leaning on the bed. Their hands are intertwined.

 

“Good morning, Officer Woods. I’m Doctor Griffin.” Abby says.

 

Clarke wakes up with the noise, “Hey, mom.” She yawns.

 

Lexa’s eyes widen and she quickly removes her hand from Clarke’s.

 

Abby sees it and grins but says nothing about it. Clarke looks at Lexa, “How do you feel?”

 

“I-I feel fine.” She shrugs.

 

Abby is holding a clipboard, she looks at it and says, “Alexandria Woods, right?” Lexa nods.

 

“According to the test results and the symptoms you had yesterday, it’s clear that you have a high level of stress and fatigue.” Abby explains. “This means, Officer Woods, that you need to rest and eat properly; otherwise, you could pass out again or even suffer a heart attack.” Abby says in a serious tone, then adds softly, “There’s more to life than work.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor Griffin. I’ll take it easy.” Lexa says honestly.

 

“You will be discharged in a couple of hours.” Abby states.

 

 Then, Abby points at Clarke, “You should rest, too.”

 

“Yes, mom. Don’t worry, I’ll leave soon.”

 

Someone knocks on the door and enters. Indra appears with a serious look on her face. Clarke and Abby exit the room to give them some privacy.

 

“How are you, Officer?” Indra asks Lexa.

 

“I’m fine, Chief. Thank you for coming.”

 

“I’ll cut to the chase, Alexandria.” Indra says in a very serious tone. “Detective Kane will help you with the investigation. This is a special case.” Indra walks to the window and says while she looks through it, “As you know, Charlotte’s bike was found… Well, we’ve got more news today. Another girl is missing since yesterday. However, she’s not from this town, from TonDC. She’s from Polis, which is nearby. Therefore, both disappearances could be linked.” Indra states and turns around to look at Lexa.

 

Lexa replies, “Yeah, I know Polis. My biological uncle, Titus, is the priest of the town’s church. I could ask him a few questions. Maybe he knows something relevant.”

 

Indra narrows her eyes, “I didn’t know you knew any of your biological relatives.”

 

Lexa looks away, “I met him a couple of years ago.” Lexa says, without wanting to give more details.

 

Lexa doesn’t get along very well with her uncle. He’s a priest, a very religious man who doesn’t approve “Lexa’s lifestyle”, as he once said.

 

“Anyway, Woods, I don’t want to see you in the office until next week. Don’t worry about the case now, Detective Kane and I are handling it.” Indra says.

 

//

 

Later that morning, Anya and Lincoln arrive at the hospital to take Lexa home. The three siblings are in the hall when Clarke approaches them to say goodbye.

 

“Hey,” She smiles and places her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, “Take care, okay? I don’t want to see you in this hospital ever again.”

 

Lexa chuckles, “I will, Clarke. Thank you so much… for everything.” She says sincerely.

 

They stare at each other for a few moments until Anya clears her throat, “Sorry, but… we should get going.”

 

“Yes, get out of here.” Clarke smiles.

 

Lexa keeps looking at Clarke. She wants to tell her so many things right now, but she just leans forward and kisses her cheek, “Bye, Clarke.” She whispers.

 

“B-bye, Lexa. Take care.”

 

//

 

Clarke goes to the hall to say goodbye to Lexa thinking how relieved she is that Lexa is fine after all. When she spots the brunette in the hall she can’t help but smile.

 

“Hey,” Clarke doesn’t know when she’ll see Lexa again, so she just needs to touch her. She places her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “Take care, okay? I don’t want to see you in this hospital ever again.”

 

Lexa chuckles, “I will, Clarke. Thank you so much… for everything.”

 

Clarke can tell that Lexa is much better now; her face is not so pale and the dark circles under her eyes are almost gone.

 

Anya clears her throat and says that they should get going. Clarke removes her hand from Lexa’s shoulder and says, smiling, “Yes, get out of here.”

 

Clarke realizes Lexa is staring at her and suddenly she leans forward, kisses her on her cheek and whispers, “Bye, Clarke.”

 

Clarke is dumbfounded by Lexa’s show of affection, but she manages to say, “B-bye, Lexa. Take care.”

 

Clarke sees Lexa leaving and she hopes to see her again soon.

 

These past days have been a rollercoaster of emotions for Clarke. She has wanted to be with Lexa, then she has been so mad at her for being so close-off, then she has tried to forget about her, although she has ended up seeing her one way or another.

And now, after what happened last night, she doesn’t know what to do. And Lexa’s just kissed her on her cheek! It can mean nothing, just Lexa’s way to thank her, but Clarke is now so confused. _She’s driving me crazy!_


	7. Change Your Mind

 

 

 _Clarke’s on top of Lexa. They are completely naked_. _Clarke is kissing Lexa. On her mouth, on her neck, on her breasts. Lexa’s right leg is between Clarke’s legs, so the blonde_ _grinds against Lexa’s leg and Lexa can feel how wet Clarke is. As Clarke grinds against Lexa, she rubs Lexa’s clit with her fingers at a perfect pace. So perfect that Lexa thinks she’s about to explode. She can only hear Clarke’s moans and her own. She tries to, but can’t stop them from coming out of her mouth._

_“Lexa.” Clarke whimpers. Clarke’s moans are getting louder. This lets Lexa know that she needs more. So Lexa tries to press their bodies together harder by cupping Clarke’s backside with her hands. The blonde moans into her mouth._

_Lexa can’t stop moving her hips and she can feel how sweaty their bodies are. She thinks she hasn’t been so aroused in her entire life._

_“Clarke… Fuck… Clarke.” Lexa repeats whispering, while Clarke kisses and bites her neck._

_After a few moments, Clarke stops kissing and biting her neck and looks her in the eyes. They both keep moaning but don’t stop staring at each other._

_This is getting too intense, so Lexa starts to feel her orgasm building through her body and she cannot control her own moans, “Clarke…I’m g-gonna…I’m gonna co-”_

 

“LEXA, LEXA, WAKE UP!”

 

Lexa wakes up with a start and sees Anya looking at her with a worried look on her face. Lexa is sweaty and her face is red. She’s breathing as if she were running a marathon.

 

“Are you okay? What were you dreaming about?” Anya asks.

 

“Uhm… n-nothing.” Lexa answers and closes her eyes, blushing.

 

Anya narrows her eyes, “Oh my God, did you just…?”

 

“What?”

 

Anya shakes her head, “Never mind. Breakfast’s ready. Get up.”

 

Anya exits the room and Lexa squeezes her legs together and feels wetness between them.

 

She looks at the ceiling, breathing heavily, “Fuck.”

 

//

 

It’s been a week since Lexa was in the hospital so she’s back at the police station. Detective Kane has told her all the new information they have so far, which is not much. Another girl is missing. Her name is Zoe Monroe and she disappeared under the same circumstances. The only difference is that she’s from a nearby town called Polis.

The priest of the town’s church is Titus, Lexa’s uncle, so she travels to Polis to try to get some answers. Lexa thinks that Titus might know something about the girl and her family. Priests often know things about people that nobody else knows. And that’s what Lexa is hoping about Titus.

Detective Kane suggests that Octavia go with Lexa. So here they are, sitting in the car on their way to Polis.

At first it’s a little awkward because Lexa and Octavia have never talked too much, and the last time was when Octavia stormed into Lexa’s office to ask her what she had done to Clarke.

 

Lexa taps the steering wheel with her fingers while she drives and Octavia looks at the road. Finally, Octavia sighs and says, “Have you changed your mind?”

 

Lexa narrows her eyes, confused, “About what?”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes, “What do you think?”

 

Lexa sighs, “I don’t want to hurt her, Blake.”

 

“Don’t hurt her, then.”

 

“Are you implying that I’m hurting her?” Lexa asks, angry.

 

“Yes. Because you fuck her and then you tell her you don’t want a relationship with her. And you do want to be with her, I know it. I saw how you looked at her at the party. So if you care about her, stop being so overdramatic and make up your fucking mind, Lexa.”

 

Lexa pulls over to the curb. She looks at Octavia and says, “I do care about her,” She says sincerely. “But I’m a fucking mess, and especially right now, with this case. And yes, I promised that I would take it easy, but we have to find these girls. Which means…” She sighs, “that I have to focus and don’t worry about anything else.”

 

“What if you lose her in the meantime?” Octavia asks, “What if she decides to go on a date with Niylah and start something with her. Because right now, with you being a fucking asshole, she might think you don’t want a relationship with her. Because that’s what you keep telling her.”

 

Lexa closes her eyes and leans her head back.

 

//

 

When Lexa and Octavia arrive in Polis they go straight to the church. Titus is sitting on a bench reading the Bible. He looks up when he hears someone coming.

 

“Hello, Titus.” Lexa says when Titus sees her.

 

“Hello, Alexandria, and…?” Titus asks looking at Octavia.

 

“Officer Blake.” Octavia nods.

 

Titus nods as well, “What brings you here?”

 

“I’m in charge of the investigation concerning the disappearance of a girl in TonDC. And as you might know, another girl is missing. This time here, in Polis.” Lexa states.

 

“Isn’t the Police Department of Polis investigating Zoe Monroe’s disappearance?” Titus asks, narrowing his eyes.

 

“Yes, they are. We’ve joined forces and we think both disappearances could be linked. That’s why I'm here. Any detail can be very important.” Lexa explains. Then she adds, “You’ve said the girl’s name. Do you know her?”

 

Titus closes the Bible and stands up. While she walks to the altar he says, “Yes, I do. I know her and her family. They don’t come to church very often. A pity.” He says.

 

“Is there anything relevant you could tell us?” Octavia asks.

 

“Nothing that I can think of. No.” Titus replies in a serious tone.

 

“Titus, please. This is about a missing girl.” Lexa warns.

 

“I always see her with a girl.” Titus says with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

 

Lexa narrows her eyes, “What do you mean?”

 

“What you just heard, Alexandria. She’s always with a girl. God knows what they do. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got many things to do.”

 

//

 

Clarke’s at the hospital. She’s with a patient, an old man called Dante Wallace.

 

“Mr. Wallace, you’ll have to get a surgery to remove that benign tumor in your stomach, okay? Once the tumor is removed you’ll recover without problem.” Clarke explains.

 

“Thank you so much, Doctor Griffin.” Dante smiles. “Are you sure you don’t want to meet my son? I would be so happy to have you as my daughter-in-law.” He smirks.

 

Clarke laughs and replies, “I am sure, Mr. Wallace.”

 

“Okay, okay… I had to try again.” Dante narrows his eyes, “Is it because you are dating someone, then?

 

 _I wish_ , Clarke thinks. “No, I’m not. I’m very single.”

 

“But there’s someone.” Dante grins.

 

“It’s complicated, Mr. Wallace.”

 

“Of course. Love is not easy, dear. But you’ll be happy, because you deserve it. You’ll see” Dante says, smiling.

 

//

 

Later that day, Clarke arrives home to find Raven watching _Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt_ on the T.V. Clarke joins her until Octavia gets home. She enters the apartment with a very tired look on her face.

 

“Hey, how was your day?” Clarke asks.

 

“Horrible. Plus, I was with Lexa the whole day. So… I’ve had better days.” Octavia says as she sits down on the couch next to Clarke.

 

Clarke’s eyes widen, “You were with Lexa? How is she?” Clarke asks, curious.

 

“She’s fine.” Octavia rolls her eyes, “With a stick up her ass, as usual.” Then she adds, “We went to Polis, to ask her uncle, Titus, some questions” Octavia says. “Because he’s the priest of the town’s church.” She clarifies.

 

Raven starts to laugh uncontrollably, “Titus?” She keeps laughing, “Titus Andromedon?”

 

Clarke and Octavia sigh and roll her eyes, “Back at it again with fucking _Unbreakable Kimmy_.” Octavia mutters.

 

“You’re insufferable, Rae, but we love you.” Clarke says, grinning.  

 

“Thanks. Clearly you’re the nice friend.” She tells Clarke while she glares at Octavia.

 

“Anyway… Is Lexa taking it easy, then?” Clarke asks Octavia.

 

“Yeah… you could say that. If you want to know how she is, Clarke, ask her.” Octavia replies.

 

//

 

Next day Lexa is in her office. It’s already late but she’s got to check all the information they have so far. She exits her office to go get a coffee when she sees Lincoln and Octavia.

 

“Hey, heading home?” Lincoln asks her.

 

“No, I can’t. I’ve got things to do.” Lexa replies.

 

Lincoln shakes her head, “Lexa, it’s too late. Come on, you can do it tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow will be another day without finding the girls. So no, I can’t do it tomorrow.”

 

Octavia sighs, exasperated, “Okay. I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you come with us to my place? We’ll help you. But with food, drinks, and a couch, because I’m exhausted.”

 

Lexa’s eyes widen and Lincoln smiles, “That’s a great idea, love.” He says to Octavia.

 

“And don’t worry, Clarke won’t be there. She’s got a night shift.” Octavia states.

 

Lincoln pats Lexa’s shoulder, “Come on, take all we need and let’s go.”

 

//

 

Octavia opens the door and they enter the apartment. Lexa looks around thinking here it’s where Clarke lives. She hasn’t see her since she left the hospital. Wait. Let’s rephrase that: Lexa hasn’t seen her in person. Because she has seen her. In her dreams. Lexa shakes her head. Now it’s not the right time to think about Clarke. Naked. Grinding against her leg. Moaning.

 

“Lexa, are you okay?” Lincoln asks, worried.

 

“You can sit down, Woods.” Octavia says.

 

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Lexa replies, blushing.

 

They sit down on the couch and spread all the files on the coffee table. They drink beers while they discuss the investigation.

 

“So far we know they got up to go to class but they didn’t get to high school. Nor did they get home. Charlotte Vidovic’s bike was found in the forest. We got nothing about Zoe Monroe.” Lincoln sighs, “Piece of cake.” He says, ironically.

 

“And Titus didn’t help at all. What a douchebag.” Octavia says.

 

“Octavia!” Lincoln says to her, “He’s Lexa’s uncle.” He whispers.

 

“It’s fine, Linc. She’s right.” Lexa says.

 

//

 

An hour later, they hear the door open and Clarke enters the apartment. Lexa turns red like a tomato.

 

“Hi! I thought you had a night shift.” Octavia says.

 

“That’s tomorrow, Octavia.” Clarke says while looking at Lexa.

 

Octavia facepalms, “Shit.”

 

Lincoln stands up, “Well… the more, the merrier! Octavia, let’s prepare something to eat. You two stay here.” Lincoln smirks.

 

Octavia and Lincoln head to the kitchen and Clarke sits on the couch next to Lexa but keeping the distance.

 

“Hey.” Clarke smiles.

 

Lexa smiles too, “Hi, Clarke. How are you? How was your day?”

 

“I’m fine. Long day, but good. How are you doing? Are you resting and eating properly?” Clarke asks.

 

“I’m trying.” Lexa smirks.

 

“Well, try harder.” Clarke says with a playfulness in her voice but trying to be serious.

 

They both smile and for a few moments they remain silent. Then, Lexa clears her throat, “Have you… have you seen Niylah, lately?" She dares to ask.

 

Clarke narrows her eyes at her, “No, I haven’t. Why?”

 

“Uhm… nothing. I was just wondering if you would like to… hang out. With me. Some day.” Lexa asks, shyly.

 

“Of course I’d like that.” Clarke smiles.

 

“Okay. Good.” Lexa grins, happily.

 

Octavia and Lincoln come back with food and they all start eating.

 

“Where’s Raven?” Clarke asks.

 

“With Anya.” Octavia smirks.

 

“Oh my God, so are they dating?” Lexa asks. “Anya won’t tell me anything.”

 

“Not yet. They’re just banging.” Octavia laughs.

 

They talk for a while and when it gets late, Lincoln and Lexa decide to call it a night and leave. Lexa stands up and heads to the door while Octavia and Lincoln are kissing goodbye. Clarke follows Lexa, and they stand there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

 

“So… see you soon?” Lexa asks.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whenever you want, Lexa.” Clarke says, softly.

 

Lexa smiles and at that moment Lincoln and Octavia appear. Lincoln opens the door and says goodbye.

 

Lexa and Clarke keep standing looking at each other, “It was nice to see you, Clarke.” Lexa says.

 

“It was nice to see you, too.” Clarke says. And with that, she takes a step toward Lexa and hugs her, “Take care, okay?” She whispers.

 

At first, Lexa is surprised and stiffens, but soon she relaxes and circles her arms around Clarke’s waist, “You too, Clarke. See you.” Lexa kisses Clarke on her cheek and leaves.

 

 

 

 


	8. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!!
> 
> I just wanted to tell you a couple of things. First of all, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. Knowing that there're people taking their time to read your stuff and commenting it is amazing and encourages me to keep writing this fic. 
> 
> So I really appreciate if you leave comments. It helps me a lot if you tell me your thoughts, what you like or don't like, etc.
> 
> Finally, I have updated this chapter today (which I know is quite short. Sorry!!) because the fic will be on hiatus. I'm going on vacation for a week at least, and I won't be able to write. But as soon as I come back I'll write next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much!! I hope you like this short chapter. Let me know!!

 

 

Octavia, Raven and Clarke are having breakfast in their apartment. Last night, Lexa was there and asked Clarke if she would like to hang out with her.

 

 

“So she asked you to go on a date?” Raven asks.

 

“No, she said ‘hang out’. Nothing about a date, Raven.” Clarke clarifies.

 

Raven rolls her eyes, “Tomato, potato.”

 

Octavia laughs, “Well, at least it’s better than nothing at all, right?” She smirks looking at Clarke.

 

Clarke smiles, “Of course it is.”

 

Clarke looks at Raven, wiggles her eyebrows and says, “So… what’s up with you and Anya.”

 

“Yes, Raven. Spill the beans.” Octavia adds.

 

Raven stands up from the stool at the kitchen counter and heads to the sink to wash the dishes.

 

Raven shrugs and says, “We just have sex. It’s not a bid deal.”

 

“Is it good?” Clarke asks, smirking.

 

Raven turns around, closes her eyes and says, “So good.” Then she grins, “What about you?”

 

“Me?” Clarke asks, blushing.

 

“Yes, Griff. You and Lexa” Octavia says.

 

“We just did it twice,” Clarke explains. “But it was amazing.”

 

//

 

Later that day, Clarke’s at the hospital. She enters Dante’s hospital room and talks to him.

 

“Are you ready for the surgery, Mr. Wallace?” Clarke asks, smiling.

 

“I am if you are, Doctor.” Dante smiles. “You look cheerful today. Good news?” He raises her hands, “Let me guess. It’s about that someone we talked the other day.” Dante smirks.

 

Clarke laughs, “Yes, I think things are getting better.” She sighs, happily. “Alright, Mr. Wallace, I’ll see you in a few hours in the operating room.”

 

//

 

Lexa is at the police department when Detective Kane approaches.

 

“The detective from Polis just called. They think a boy named John Murphy might be involved in the disappearances.” Marcus informs Lexa.

 

“They got him?” Lexa asks.

 

“No. That’s the problem. They think he’s run away.” Kane says. “We’ve got to find him.” Kane looks at Lexa, “Also… the priest gave the clue. Didn’t you talk to him a few days ago?”

 

Lexa narrows her eyes, confused, “Yes, I did. He didn’t mention anything about that boy. That’s weird…” Lexa replies, thoughtfully.

 

//

 

Clarke exits the operating room. She’s covering her mouth with her hands and she is crying. _Mr. Wallace is dead._

 

Everything was going fine during the surgery, but suddenly, Dante’s heart started to fail and he couldn’t handle it. His heart stopped and they couldn’t do anything to save him. Clarke can’t believe it. She did all she was supposed to do. And Dante’s heart was fine according to the electrocardiogram results. She’s devastated, and when Abby sees her sitting on the hall outside the operating room she rushes to her. After hugging her and trying to comfort her she asks her to go home.

 

“You need to rest, honey. And it’s not your fault. Don’t think about that. These things happen.” Abby says while hugging her. “Come on, go home, alright? I’ll take care of it. I’ll talk to his family.”

 

Clarke starts to cry again but she stands up and after saying goodbye to Abby she heads to the locker room to change.

 

As she’s walking home she passes next to a bar and without thinking it she enters and orders a drink. She sits on a stool and covers her face with her hands. She can’t stop crying and thinking about Dante. He was a good man, always so kind. And now he’s dead. _Because of me_ , she thinks.

 

Clarke’s a young doctor and this has never happened to her before. She knows doctors have to deal with these situations but she didn’t expect it to end like this.

 

She’s sipping her drink when she feels the presence of someone behind her. She turns around and Lexa is there.

 

Lexa looks at Clarke, with a confused look on her face, “Clarke?” She says. “Are you okay?” Lexa asks, worried.

 

And Clarke starts to cry again. Because it’s too much, and Lexa is exactly the person she needs right now. Clarke hugs her and sobs uncontrollably.

 

“Hey, hey… it’s okay. I got you.” Lexa says, hugging her back.

 

They stay like this for a few moments until Clarke stops sobbing and pulls out of the hug.

 

She presses their foreheads together and sighs.

 

“What happened?” Lexa asks, softly.

 

“I lost a patient.” Clarke whispers.

 

“I’m so sorry.” The brunette presses a kiss to her forehead and hugs her again.

 

When she pulls back she looks at Clarke and says, “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

 

Clarke nods and leans forward to kiss her, but Lexa stops her, “Are you drunk, Clarke?”

 

Clarke shakes her head, “No. I’ve had just one drink. I haven’t even finish it.”

 

Lexa looks down at Clarke’s lips. She cups Clarke’s face and kisses her slowly and softly.

 

 


	9. Unexpected pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know it's been a while. After I came back from vacation I started to work again and I'm so busy right now that I don't have much time to write. 
> 
> I will definitely continue writing the fic but It will take more time. Sorry! 
> 
> Anyway... this means that updates will be weekly or biweekly. (I hope and will try weekly)
> 
> This chapter is rather short, but the next ones will be longer.
> 
> And last but not least, I hope you like this chapter. Please, please! let me know if you like it, or if you have any doubts, suggestions, complaints, whatever! Let me hear your thoughts, they're really helpful!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you!

 

 

It’s a little late when Lexa leaves the office at the police department and decides to walk home. She’s walking down the street, thinking about the case, when she glances at a bar and sees a blonde girl sitting on a stool. It takes Lexa two seconds to realize the girl is Clarke. She stops and frowns. It’s late. _What is she doing in there? Oh, maybe she’s meeting Nyilah?_ But she told her she hadn’t seen her again... although, that doesn’t mean she can’t meet her again. She’s standing there looking at Clarke and thinking about a thousand reasons why the blonde is there when she notices Clarke is crying. She immediately crosses the street and enters the bar. She approaches Clarke and when she is behind her, she stops. She doesn’t know what to say. And just before she’s going to say something Clarke turns around. And Lexa gets shocked by what she sees. She has never seen Clarke like this. She saw her crying from the street but now that she’s in front of her she can appreciate her better. And Lexa doesn’t like what she sees. Clarke looks so sad, so wrecked. _What’s happened to her?_

 

Lexa doesn’t know what to say or do. To be honest, she’s not very good at this kind of situations. But suddenly, Clarke is sobbing uncontrollably and hugging her. Lexa’s heart melts and hugs her back.

 

“Hey, hey… it’s okay. I got you.” Lexa manages to say.

 

And in this moment, Lexa would do whatever it takes to make Clarke feel better. Because she cannot see her like this. Clarke is not like this. She’s always so cheerful and happy. It just breaks her heart to see her so miserable. So Lexa hugs her tightly and waits for a few moments to say something.

 

Then, Clarke pulls out of the hug and stops crying. Clarke presses her forehead against Lexa’s and sighs.

Lexa lets out a breath and dares to ask her as softly as she can, “What happened?”

 

“I lost a patient.”

 

Lexa can’t imagine what that must be like. Being a doctor and not being able to save someone’s life. She knows she can be in a similar situation, being a cop. Yet, she doesn’t think she could handle that. So she tries to communicate Clarke how sorry she is by kissing her forehead and hugging her again.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Lexa says, sincerely.

 

Lexa has to do something. She has to help her. Besides, she knows she has been unfair to Clarke. When she’s with Clarke, she always struggles against her feelings.

 

Head over heart.

 

But after talking to Octavia, she’s realized she was doing nothing but hurting Clarke and herself. Because she’s been refusing to feel, to fall in love, to be happy… But lately she’s started to ask herself: isn’t life difficult enough?

The reason she’s been like this is because Costia broke her heart. Costia was the first girl Lexa loved. And Lexa hadn’t had much love in her life. After being abandoned by her mother when she was just 9, she went through several foster homes until she was adopted by Gustus. He had already adopted Lincoln and Anya. And that moment was when Lexa found happiness. She felt home for the first time in her life. But she couldn’t forget what she had been through. She will never do. She’s the woman she is today because of her past. And that’s something difficult to change.

After Costia broke up with her, Lexa got really closed-off again. She couldn’t go through that pain again so she decided her job would be her life. She had her siblings, Anya and Lincoln, so she was not completely alone. That would be her life. Until she met Clarke. Clarke, with her smile and blue eyes. With her sense of humor and her kindness. And she did try to fight against her feelings for the blonde; but Clarke is not Costia. She’s nothing like her. The fact that Costia broke her heart doesn’t mean Clarke will do the same. Clarke understands her. She gets her. And deep down, Lexa knows that.  

 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Lexa says.

 

Clarke nods and leans forward to kiss Lexa. But Lexa is fast and stops her. Clarke is at the bar. Lexa doesn’t know how long she’s been in here. What if she’s been drinking? There’s a glass of what seems alcohol on the bar counter. She doesn’t want to take advantage of this.

 

“Are you drunk, Clarke?” Lexa asks.

 

Clarke shakes her head, “No. I’ve had just one drink. I haven’t even finish it.”

 

This is it. She’s not drunk. So Lexa can only think about kissing her. Giving in. Heart over head.

She cups Clarke’s cheeks and kisses her. She kisses her like she could actually be able to take away her pain.

 

When Lexa pulls away she takes Clarke’s hand and leads her to the exit.

 

“It’s late. I’ll walk you home, okay?” Lexa asks.

 

Clarke looks at her, “Will you stay?” She whispers.

 

Lexa nods, “All right. Whatever you need, Clarke.”

 

They walk towards Clarke’s apartment in silence.

 

//

 

 

When they get to Clarke’s apartment there’s no one home. They head to Clarke’s bedroom and after getting ready to bed they lie on it.

 

Clarke lies next to Lexa and buries her face into her neck. She can’t stop thinking about Dante’s death, but being with Lexa eases the pain.

 

Lexa hugs her and strokes soothing patterns over her arms. After a while, Clarke is so exhausted she’s starting to fall asleep when Lexa speaks.

 

“Do you feel any better?”

 

Clarke looks up at her, “yeah… thanks, Lexa. I really appreciate this.”

 

Lexa kisses her temple and says, “It’s nothing, Clarke. Nothing you don’t deserve.”

 

Clarke pecks her lips and buries her face into Lexa’s face again. A few moments later, Clarke falls asleep.

 

//

 

When Lexa wakes up, Clarke is gone.

 

She gets up and goes to the living room to find Raven having breakfast.

 

“Hey you! What’s up?” Raven says while she munches her cereals.  

 

“Uh… Hello, Raven. Where’s Clarke?”

 

“She left.” Raven stops eating and stands up to face Lexa, “She told me about yesterday. I tried to convince her to go back to rest… but she wanted to go back to the hospital, so…”

 

“Um… all right. I better get going, then. I’ve got to go to work, too.” Lexa says.

 

//

 

It’s late so Lexa goes straight to work, but before entering the police department she decides to take a coffee from the coffee shop.

 

She’s ordering her coffee when someone from behind taps her shoulder. She turns around and freezes at who she sees.

 

“Costia?”

 

Costia smiles, “Hey, Lex.”

 

“What… what are you doing in here?” Lexa says, confused.

 

“I was looking for you. Can we talk, please?” Costia asks.

 

“Um… all right.” Lexa answers.

 

After grabbing their orders, they sit on a table. Lexa doesn’t understand what is happening or why Costia is there after so many months. She is so confused she cannot even talk.

 

Costia looks the same. She looks exactly the same as the day she left. The day she broke Lexa’s heart because, according to Costia, Lexa was too busy and didn’t pay attention to her. The day she told Lexa she had met a guy named Roan, implying she had cheated on her.

And now she’s here. And Lexa cannot look at her the same. She can’t feel that adoration she felt for her. Not anymore. Not now, that she knows Clarke.

 

“I guess you’re wondering why I’m here.” Costia speaks and Lexa tries to focus.

 

“Well… yeah.”

 

Costia sighs, “I… I made a mistake, Lexa.”

 

And suddenly, Costia is sobbing and trying to say, “I miss you so much… I was so stupid. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

 

And with that, she leans forward and kisses Lexa.

 

//

 

Clarke's been thinking about Lexa all morning. She regrets leaving Lexa alone at her apartment. But she woke up and the first thing that came to her mind was Dante. She started to imagine how his family must be like. They must be devastated. Especially his son. She was thinking about all that and suddenly she started to feel really bad. It was so unfair that she was there, next to Lexa and feeling so food for being next to her.  _I'm here while Dante is dead and his family grieving._ She thought.So she got up and went to the hospital. She had to work. She had lives to save. Lexa would understand. 

 

However, after being at the hospital for an hour, Clarke decides to take a break and go take a coffee at the coffee shop.

 

She’s approaching the place when she looks at the windows and sees Lexa inside the coffee shop. With another woman. Kissing.

 

She swears she feels her heart stop. She can’t believe it. Lexa. Kissing another woman. She can’t believe this. Just three hours ago they were sleeping on the same bed and now she’s kissing that woman. Clarke can’t take it. She turns around and leaves as fast as she can.

 

//

 

“Hey, hey…stop!” Lexa exclaims as she stops Costia.

 

“S-sorry.” Costia says.

 

“Sorry? What the fuck, Costia? How you dare? What is wrong with you?” Lexa is so outraged she can’t control herself.

 

“You left me. You broke my fucking heart.” Lexa says angry, and then she leaves.

 

As soon as she exits the coffee shop she sees Clarke running the opposite direction.

 

"Shit." Lexa mutters.

 

"Clarke. Clarke, wait!" Lexa yells, trying to reach Clarke. 

 


	10. Sorry!!!!!

Hi everyone!

 

I'm so sorry, but I have bad news. Right now I can't continue writing this fic. I'm having a really bad moment. A few days ago my girlfriend broke up with me and I'm just... heartbroken. We were together for a very long time, so it's going to take a while for me to move on. These past few days I've been thinking whether to keep writing this fic or not... but I just don't have the strength to write a story about love. I hope you understand and I hope to be able to write again soon, but for now I'm sorry but I can't.

 

I really appreciate all the comments and kudos you have left so far. You are awesome.

So if you have any question, complaint...anything, you can leave a comment.

 

You can also come and yell at me on tumblr: https://dawnkomtrikru.tumblr.com/

 

 

Sorry and thank you. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback will be appreciated and taken into account!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://dawnkomtrikru.tumblr.com


End file.
